Possessive
by DangerousDiamondDarling
Summary: Dean teaches Sam a lesson about jealousy. Established relationship Sam/Dean Wincest. T for bad words only.


_Umm, ok this is my first Wincest fic so please be nice, I was in the shower and suddenly this came to me… Sigh, the crazy things I think of in the shower._

_Ella_

_**Possessive. **_

He couldn't stand it.

He just couldn't stand it.

The way that skank was looking at Sam, _his _Sam. She was flirting, brushing her hand casually against his, and what was Dean supposed to do? Just stand there, barely three feet away, and watch? Well there was just no way in hell that was gonna happen.

Oh no.

No way.

So Dean casually walks closer to them. Then he casually put an arm around his brother. And then he, oh so casually, told that bitch that as thankful as they were to her for taking the time to show them around the latest victim's house Sammy wasn't going to sleep with her so she could just fuck off, thank you very much. Then he very casually flipped her the bird and walked out to the car, dragging Sammy with him, completely ignoring his brother's outraged shouts of, "What the hell, Dean? We needed to see the rest of that house! What the hell is wrong with you?"

And finally once they were back at their motel room, safe from the prying hands of over-zealous sluts; he answered Sam's continual moaning about Dean ruining their only opportunity to check out the house. "She was all over you, what was I supposed to do?"

To which Sammy angrily replied that he should have been the adult he was meant to be and just dealt with those feelings until they had searched the place. "God, Dean, jealous much?" He had indignantly shouted before going into the bathroom to have a shower, muttering about his older brother being a possessive bastard as he slammed the door behind him.

Dean and Sam slept in different beds that night.

They slept in different beds the rest of the week and by then Dean was completely sick of it. They had destroyed the nasty son of a bitch causing the killings and they would be leaving town the next day so Dean decided it was time to give Sam a taste of his own medicine.

They were having a couple of drinks at a dilapidated little bar on the edge of town when he put his plan into action. Dean was playing darts and Sam just looked bored out of his mind, spending his time looking over things in their dad's journal.

They had just finished their third beers and Dean made his way up to the counter to order them some more. He spotted a petite blonde woman down the bar from him and grinned, she was perfect.

He had felt Sam's eyes on him ever since he had walked over to the bleach blonde, her top was low cut and her skirt was short and he could practically see the frown on Sam's face without looking at him.

He flirted with her, sensing Sam tense as he moved closer and closer to her, keeping eye contact with her while completely ignoring Sam.

Having fun with his little show but knowing he had to wrap it up for his plan to work he reached out to the woman and tucked a piece of her hair that had fallen ford behind her ear. He let his palm caress her cheek before bringing it down to rest on her leg, rubbing her knee softly and he could almost feel Sammy bristling from across the room, could see in his mind's eye his brother's hands clenching into fists and his eyebrows furrow.

Just a little more now would do it, send Sam over the edge, and so it was as he slowly slid his hand up her leg to her thigh and she gave him an intoxicated leering smile that Sam stormed over to the pair, jealous rage clear in his eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He shout-whispers at his brother before turning on the poor unsuspecting blonde and pointing to the door of the bar. "Get. Out. Now." Grabbing her bag and huffing indignantly she leaves while glaring at Sam.

"Aww, what's a matter, baby?" He says in an utterly false innocent tone of voice.

Sam growls at him.

Dean smirks, "Jeez, jealous much, Sammy?"

"Shut up and get in the car." Sam says, full well aware that he has played right into his brother's hands.

"Fine, possessive bitch." Dean teases with a laugh, starting to walk to the door of the bar.

"Jerk." Sam mutters back, unable to hide a grin as he walks out after the other man.

"So," Dean says as they get to the Impala, swinging around to give Sam a swift kiss, "Where to Sammy my boy? Back to the motel?" His smirking face indicating how much he thought 'going back to the motel' was a good idea.

"Or," Sam says with a smirk of his own. "You could just show me how much you love me right here, right now, in the car."

Needless to say Dean eagerly followed his brother into the car.

All in all Dean and Sam Winchester didn't mind they were the jealous type.

_**Fin.**_

_What do you think? Should I try something like this again sometime or should I go hide under a rock for a month? Review XD_


End file.
